This application is a competitive continuation application, Vulnerable Women, Children, and Families (T32NR007100~ Program Director, Marilyn Sommers): Scholars Training in Interdisciplinary Methods, Analytic Techniques, and Technologies (STIMULATE). The overall goal of the application at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Nursing is to eliminate health disparities or differences in prevalence, mortality and impact of health problems that occur by gender, race or ethnicity, education or income, disability, geographic location, or sexual orientation. Or primary objective is to prepare scientists to promote health in vulnerable women, children, and families through the meaningful use of technology. Trainees develop knowledge and skills in interdisciplinary research methods, apply existing and emerging technologies, integrate biological measures, and apply advanced analyses techniques. We believe that the appropriate focus of this work is health promotion and symptom management in chronic conditions. We propose to continue our current support of four post-doctoral trainees, three pre-doctoral trainees, and two expedited BSN to PhD trainees (Scholars Training for the Advancement of Research [STAR]). Our application is responsive to the recommendation of the groundbreaking initiative in 2010 by the Institute of Medicine, The Future of Nursing, to double the number of nurses with doctoral degrees by 2020. The training program is guided by a theoretical framework derived from the Ecological Systems Theory. All trainees undertake a plan of study including formal course work and laboratory experiences with affiliated faculty at the Schools of Nursing, Medicine, Veterinary Medicine, Engineering and Allied Sciences, Children's Hospital of Philadelphia, and Monell Chemical Senses Center. Trainees choose one of two tracks related to research with women, children, and families: Track 1) techno- biologic track, where training is primarily based in the laboratory and focused on symptom management of chronic conditions~ Track 2) biobehavioral track, where trainees learn to use mobile technology to deliver and test interventions in chronic conditions using community-based participatory research and biobehavioral outcomes. Trainees receive cutting edge education in technological advancements such as genetics/genomics/epigenetics~ digital image science~ health information systems and mobile technology~ geography/cartography~ pharmacogenetics~ biological markers for health outcomes~ and sleep science. Trainees in both tracks have coursework grounded in health equity for vulnerable populations and measurement of physiological variables for outcome measures. The program has been highly successful for 14 years with respect to recruiting superbly qualified trainees, the majority of whom are from under- represented minorities. Graduates produce significant scientific publications and continue to flourish with funded programs of research at major universities.